Cipher
| romaji = Saifā | romaji_anime = Saifā | sets = * 20th Rival Collection * Champion Pack: Game Four * Collectors Pack: Duelist of Flash Version * Invasion: Vengeance * Machina Mayhem Structure Deck * Structure Deck: Machiners Command * Turbo Pack: Booster Six * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Falsebound Kingdom promotional cards * Yu-Gi-Oh! True Duel Monsters 2: Succeeded Memories promotional cards * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004 Bundles * Raging Tempest | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V }} "Cipher" (サイファー Saifā, written as in the anime) is an archetype of LIGHT monsters used by Kite Tenjo in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Etymology with two "Cipher Wings" in the anime.]] In cryptography, a "cipher" (or cypher) is an algorithm for performing encryption or decryption—a series of well-defined steps that can be followed as a procedure. However, the name of the archetype is written with the base "光波", meaning "light waves". Due to its Japanese name, "Kinetic Soldier" is also a member of this archetype in the TCG/''OCG'', but not in the anime. Playing style Due to it's use of Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon Rank 8 Xyz Monsters, the "Cipher" archetype has synergy with the "Galaxy" archetype, which in turn has synergy with the "Photon" archetype. It is therefore recommended to combine the three archetypes into your deck, or at least Cipher and Galaxy. So far, the "Cipher" archetype seems revolve around it's ace, "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" and it's effect to take control of a Face-up monster your opponent controls until the end of the turn and give that monster both it's name and original ATK during that time. Not only does this take away a monster your opponent controls while giving you control of two high ATK monsters, but you can use the monster you took control of as a material or tribute it to summon another monster, effectively preventing your opponent from regaining control over it. If the monster you took control of this way is an XYZ monster then you can use it as summon material to summon "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon", "Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon" or "Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon" through their effects. If it has a "Cypher" monster attached to it as an Xyz Material, "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" can take control of up to three face-up monsters your controls. The other "Cipher" monsters seem resolve around quickly bringing "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" out. A great opening move is to use "Photon Veil" to add 3 copies of "Cipher Wing" from the deck to the hand and use them to summon a Rank 8 Xyz Monster. "Cipher Spectrum" can be used to revive a "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" or "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" that has been destroyed while it had an Xyz Material attached to it and summon another one from your Extra Deck. You can then use them to summon "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon" and "Galaxy Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon", even if your opponents monster have higher attack they can destroy them using their effects. You can pull of a similar combo using "Double Cipher". For protection you can use "Cipher Bit" to prevent a "Cipher" or "Galaxy-Eyes" Xyz Monster from being destroyed by a card effect once and give it an extra Xyz Material. Recommended cards Category:TCG and OCG archetypes